Together Again
by K-Jaye
Summary: AU. Aurikku. Response to an old LJ challenge. Rikku finds herself in a delicate condition...Warning: Much Angst!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this as a response to an LJ challenge. This story is similar to I'm Still Here, since they were both done for the same challenge. This was my original idea, but I scrapped it after awhile and wrote the one-shot. I wanted to share this version with all you Aurikku fans out there. Be warned, there is ANGST. I hope you enjoy!

****

**Together Again**

**Part 1**  
_-Yuna and Tidus's hut-_

"Jeez Rikku, do ya think you could put down the Twinkies for a minute?"

Rikku only stuck her tongue out at Tidus, half a chewed up Twinkie in her mouth.

"Ewwwwwwwww…Learn some manners!"

She ignored him as she looked at her prized Ding-Dong's, Ho-Ho's and Twinkies sitting in her lap. She knew she shouldn't be eating all that junk food, what with the sugar content and all, but Gods, she was sooo hungry all the time! She couldn't even make fun of Wakka being tubby anymore, because she had put on a few extra pounds. Lulu entered the hut then, bringing with her the scent of hot stew.

"Mmmmm! Lulu, are you cooking?" she asked, her mouth watering.

"Yes…I just came over to borrow some spices. You're all welcome to join Wakka and I."

"Oooooh, I can hardly wait! I'm starving!" Lulu looked at the wide array of sugar infested food lying in the girl's lap and shook her head. Starving? You'd think the girl was eating for two, the way she was scarfing down food lately…

Lulu almost did a double take at this thought. _'I wonder...No, it's not possible.'_ Lulu watched as Rikku stuck two Ding-Dong's in her mouth at the same time. _'I must speak with Yuna.'_

Tidus rolled his eyes at the girl. "You can't be starving, Rikku. You've already eaten a whole box of Twinkies, and all the ice cream in the house…"

"Not to mention all of the leftovers in the fridge," announced Yuna, emerging from the kitchen holding several empty Tupperware bowls.

"Well, I am starving, thankyouverymuch! This is just a snack…"

"Yuna, could you come over and help me with something…" Yuna noticed the odd tone in Lulu's voice and came over to her immediately.

"Sure, Lu. Let's go." The two women waved to Tidus and Rikku as they left the hut, coming out into the bright sun of Besaid.

"Is something wrong?"

"I mustn't speak of it just yet. Wait until we are away from the others."

Yuna frowned, but could only shrug as she followed the older woman to her hut.

Once in Lulu's kitchen, Yuna questioned her again.

"It's about Rikku…Have you noticed anything...odd about her lately?"

Yuna pondered this for a moment, but came up empty handed. "No…Well, nothing odd, as you say. Just the usual. She eats a lot of sweets, but I guess that's where she gets most of her hyper-ness from."

"It's not only that, Yuna. The girl has been moody lately. And she has been gaining weight, only it's in her midsection…Do you think there's a possibility…." She hesitated.

"Possibility of what, Lulu?"

"...that she might be...pregnant?"

----------------------------------------------

After Yuna's initial shock wore off, she looked at Lulu, realization dawning in her eyes.

"You don't…She couldn't…What…Oh my gosh"

"Exactly…She's been showing some signs, but I haven't noticed until just today. We must convince her to be tested. That's the only way we can be sure."

"I wonder who the father is..."

"That is for Rikku to reveal, if she so chooses. She may not want anyone to know."

"Yes...yes, you're right. But we have to tell her what we suspect! She probably doesn't even realize that she could be..." Yuna couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"Wait, Yuna. We must choose the right moment. We will wait until tonight, when the others aren't around."

Yuna hesitated. "Ok Lulu, but only if you're sure."

"I am sure of it." They ended the discussion and Lulu went back to cooking, seeing as her stew was threatening to burn if she didn't tend to it right away. Dinner was finished in record time and Yuna called the others to eat. During their evening meal together, both Yuna and Lulu watched Rikku like a hawk, looking for even more confirmation. This went unnoticed by the girl in question, as she was too busy slurping the stew out of her bowl.

Once dinner was over, the ex-summoner and the black mage shooed everyone out of the hut except Rikku. They looked ready to pounce on her, she thought to herself. Rikku backed up a pace as they both stepped forward, their gaze intent on her.

"Oookay…what's the deal with you two?"

Yuna cleared her throat before speaking. "Rikku, how have you been feeling lately?"

"How have I been feeling? Umm, ok, I guess…Why?"

"You haven't felt…sick to your stomach…or anything else like that, have you?"

"Well...yeah, some. I did upchuck my breakfast the other morning. Wakka said it was probably only a virus going around."

Lulu and Yuna looked at each other knowingly. The nodded and set their sites on the Al Bhed again. "Rikku…cousin. It might not be just a virus…Lulu and I…we think…well, we think you might be…er...um…"

"Pregnant." finished Lulu.

Rikku said nothing as her eyes began to slowly pop out of her head…It was apparent to the other women that she had stopped breathing for a moment. Yuna gently shook her cousin out of whatever thoughts were racing through her head and spoke calmly. "You need to be tested, so you'll know for sure."

"I…I…can't be pregnant. I'm not. I just had a bug, and now I'm fine, see?" She twirled around on her tiptoes, only to stop a moment later. She could feel her dinner trying to come up, and it did NOT feel too good. She sat on a nearby chair, taking in smalls gasps of air, trying to force the nauseous feeling back down. Yuna sat beside her, holding her hand.

"Rikku, I must ask you...have you...you know...?" Yuna made a motion with her hand while Rikku looked on, confused. Then it dawned on her.

"Ooooh! Do you mean, have I ever..." Rikku repeated the hand motion Yuna had made before and Yuna nodded vigorously. Under any other circumstance, this display might have been funny, but the circumstances were very serious indeed.

"Yeah...I have. A couple of months ago. But it was only once. And...well...yeah. That's it."

"Then you _must_ get tested. I'll go with you to the healer, if you want, so you won't have to be alone. We could go tomorrow."

"I don't know. I mean, what if it's nothing! What if it is just a bug?"

"And what if it isn't? You at least need to find out," said Lulu, always the wise one.

Rikku gulped and nodded. "...Alright. I'll go...I guess I need to find out for sure..."

----------------------------------------------

The next day dawned bright and sunny, but for Rikku, it might as well have been gloomy outside. It would certainly have matched her mood.

Yuna met her outside the healer's hut and linked arms, slowly guiding her towards the doorway that almost seemed to signify the separation from her present life and her future. Taking a deep breath, she pushed back the flap and entered, Yuna still at her side.

After waiting ten minutes to see the healer, she was brought into the back room. Blood was taken and a check up was done. Had the situation been any different, Rikku would have marveled at the technology being used, most of it machina. Tests that would have taken days to process, were now done in a matter of minutes.

The healer finished, and waited until Rikku sat down before giving the news.

"It's positive, Rikku. According to my chart, you're only about 2 months into your pregnancy. I've got a list here of the medicines you need to take and a list of things you can and cannot do while you are pregnant."

"Preg…preg..nant?" she stuttered, eyes wide. Deep down, she had sort of known, but to hear it from the healer made it so much more…real. It was definite...It was true…She was with child.

**End Part 1 **

----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**  
_-Lulu and Wakka's hut-_

The whole group sat in silence as Rikku told them the news. Only Lulu and Yuna wore a calm expression as they watched the reactions of the others.

Tidus was the first to close his jaw and say something, "You're pregnant?"

Rikku only nodded, her eyes cast downward.

"Woo Hoooooo!" Everyone was startled by the young blitzer's outburst, and Rikku nearly fell off her chair. "This is gonna be so cool! Rikku! A mom! And I get to be Uncle Tidus! Wow...Me and Yuna will definitely babysit!" He jumped up and hugged his friend and Yuna smiled, glad that someone seemed to be happy.

After a round of congratulations from the other's, Rikku stood and yawned. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'm gonna take a nap. I feel really tired..."

"Of course. You sleep as long as you like." replied Lulu, ushering the others out so she could lie down.

Rikku sat down on the extra bed and looked around, not really seeing anything. Her mind was racing with images and memories. Two months pregnant. Two months since..._ 'No, don't think about it...'_ But she couldn't help it. It seemed like only yesterday. She lay a protective hand over her stomach, a wave of emotions washing over her. "If only you were here..." she said aloud, before lying down and shutting her eyes.

The group of friends had congregated just outside the hut. Lulu and Yuna looked worried; Tidus, happy; and Wakka, confused. Lulu could tell something was on his mind.

"Wakka...Is anything the matter?"

"Nah Lu, it's nothing...Just...Just that I'm a little worried for Rikku, ya? I mean, she didn't look happy at all, even when we all congratulated her."

"Why wouldn't she be happy?" asked an oblivious Tidus. "I mean, she's gonna have a baby! What's more exciting than that?"

"That's the thing. We don't know..." replied Yuna, looking even more worried for her cousin.

It was very obvious that Rikku wasn't happy, but none of them could figure out why. Lulu was sure it had something to do with the father, seeing as Rikku hadn't told them who he was yet. A glance at Yuna told her that she was thinking the same thing. Lulu would never admit it, but she was so curious, she was practically bursting at the seems. But she vowed to stick to her earlier comment and let Rikku tell them on her own time, if she told them at all.

Yuna sighed. "I feel like I should be doing something, instead of just standing here, worrying all day."

"Come on, let's go take a walk." suggested Tidus, holding out his hand. She nodded and took it, giving a small wave to Lulu and Wakka as they left.

Lulu watched them go, smiling.

Wakka cleared his throat, attracting her attention away from the young couple in love. "Yes?"

"Um...about the baby's father..."

Lulu sighed. "Rikku hasn't told us anything about the father. If she wants us to know, she'll tell us. So don't you go bothering her about it." she shook her finger at him, playfully.

"But...Lu. I know who the father is."

She jerked her head towards him, braids flying. "What?"

"The father of Rikku's child...I know who it..."

"I heard you Wakka, but...how do you know?"

"I just do...I mean, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I saw the way he was always looking at her..."

Lulu placed her hands on Wakka's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Who?"

Wakka smirked. "Nah. Like you said, Rikku will tell us when she wants us to know." He took off, joining the Aurochs just outside the village gate, before she had the chance to scold him again.

**End Part 2**

----------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**  
_-Inside the Healer's Hut-_

Rikku sat impatiently on the examination table, waiting for the healer to arrive. She had been waiting for half an hour, and was already becoming tired. Exhaustion was one of the side effects of pregnancy that Rikku hadn't been ready for. She always had enough energy to go around, but now, she had none left for herself. Six months along, she could barely even walk. Her stomach was huge, and she always felt self-conscious about her weight. The healer had shown concern at the extra weight gain, and was supposed to run some tests today. _Supposed to_. If she'd ever show up.

Rikku fidgeted with her braids while looking around the room. All types of surgical instruments and medical machina were placed here and there. It was almost scary. Rikku looked away quickly and the door flap parted, revealing the healer.

"I'm so sorry I was late. One of the Aurochs had an accident and I was needed."

"Nothing serious, I hope..."

The healer laughed. "You'd have thought so. No, he only scraped an elbow. But we couldn't tell, the way he was screaming."

Rikku stifled a giggle as the healer pulled up a chair.

"Ok, so today we're gonna weigh you and maybe even listen to the baby's heart beat. That'll be exciting, don't you think?"

The Al Bhed nodded vigorously, braids bobbing back and forth.

"Let's get started then."

Rikku was weighed , poked and prodded like a prize chocobo ready to sell at auction. After a few uncomfortable minutes, she was allowed to sit on the examination table once again.

"Now, we listen to the heart beat." She brought out her heart moniter, a piece of machina that was very fascinating, indeed. A small, round piece of metal was placed on her stomach, and the sound of the baby's heart beat was transferred up the wire into a speaker box of sorts, so that both healer and mother-to-be could hear.

They both listened intently, and, hearing nothing, Rikku began to slightly panic.

"Don't worry! Sometimes we just have to move it around a bit before we find where the baby is. Let me see..."

The cool metal was moved, and a faint, rhythmic sound could be heard.

"Hear that? That's the baby's heart beat."

Rikku felt tears swell in her eyes. She placed both her hands on top of her stomach and stroked it, lovingly. All the self-consciousness, the exhaustion...all of it seemed to melt away as she heard the heart of this little miracle. It was truly a blessing.

"Wait a minute..." The healer cocked her head to the side, a confused look in her eyes. Rikku's good mood began to vanish as she listened intently for whatever the healer had heard.

"Oh my goodness...Do you hear that Rikku!"

"No. What is it? Is something wrong?" Panic was creeping into her voice.

"No dear...nothing's wrong. Listen!"

She calmed herself, and quieted her breathing, all of her attention now focused on the speaker.

And then she heard it.

The faint little heart beat, and just behind it, another faint beating.

"Is that my heart?"

The healer grinned so wide, she could have lit up the room. "No...It's a second baby! Oh, why didn't I see this before? The weight gain should have given it away!"

"Wh-what? Second baby?...You mean...Twins!"

"Yes! You're having twins Rikku! Oh, this is so exciting!"

----------------------------------------------

Rikku walked back to Yuna's in a daze. Twins...It was unbelievable. She could barely contain her joy as she entered the hut.

Yuna met her at the door, concern written all over her face. "Well? What did the healer say? Is the baby ok? What did she say about your weight gain? Is it normal?"

Rikku's head spun at all the questions her cousin was throwing at her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Everything's fine."

Yuna visibly relaxed. "Whew! I'm glad!"

"Yuna, could you get everyone else here in the next hour? I've got some news to share with you all."

"What is it?"

Rikku smirked. "You'll just have to wait and find out when everyone else does." She walked to the spare bedroom, leaving Yuna in the living room with her mouth hanging open.

"Ugh! No fair!"

----------------------------------------------

Everyone was gathered in Yuna and Tidus's living room, waiting patiently while Rikku finished off a pint of ice cream. Yuna was fidgeting in her seat, as she stared at her cousin and wished for the thousandth time that she'd hurry up and tell them all the news.

"Ok, I'm finished..._-burp-_"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" Both Wakka and Tidus jumped away from the Al Bhed as if she were contagious.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "It's called gas. Pregnant women have to suffer with it. Jeez..."

"Yes, yes, that's all good and well. Now, tell us your news!" Yuna was practically jumping out of her seat.

"Well, when I visited the healer today, she gave me the most wonderful news..."

She took a dramatic pause and looked at the expectant faces of all her friends. When no one said anything, she continued.

"I'm going to have twins!"

A collective gasp was heard, then: "Holy Mother of Yu Yevon! TWINS?...Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yuna jumped up and began bouncing up and down. Tidus gave her a strange look, but only shook his head and smiled.

"Wow Rikku! Twins, ya? You'll definately have your hands full."

"Well, you'll have plenty of help," beamed 'Uncle' Tidus.

Rikku was barely listening, as Yuna had her in a bear hug and was bouncing her around the room.

"Hey now! All this bouncing is gonna make me part with that delicious ice cream!"

Yuna stopped immediately and gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry! I'm just so excited though! Twins!" A dreamy look came over Yuna and she sighed happily. Tidus waved his hand in front her face for a good five minutes before she finally saw it.

"What are you doing?" she said, giving him a grumpy look.

"You were off in La-La land. Just trying to bring you back to Spira..." The others laughed, and Yuna finally lost her scowl, joining the rest of them in a good-hearted laugh.

Rikku beamed as she looked around at her friends. _'This is the way life's supposed to be...'_ she thought. She had only recently come to terms with the fact that her child - _'children'_ she reminded herself mentally - would never have a father, but she was determined that they would know him.

As the night wore on, laughter could be heard filtering out of the ex-summoner's hut. It was just like old times together...And Rikku wanted it to stay that way.

**End Part 3**

----------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**  
_-Besaid Beach-_

Yuna sat beside Tidus in the sand, watching as the sun set on the small island they called home. She sighed and leaned into his side, soaking up the last warms rays of the sun.

"It's so beautiful here."

"Yeah," he whispered, trying not to break the mood. He put his arm about her, hugging her close. Tidus knew he would love nothing more than to spend his life here, with Yuna. Heck, he could be living in the smallest cave on the Thunder Plains and still be happy, as long as he had her in his life.

The sun stretched and finally disappeared beyond the horizon. Tidus stood and helped Yuna up, suddenly pulling her to him and swinging her around. She laughed, feeling his care-free spirit seep into her. They slowed their spinning, and were dancing lazily on the wet sand as waves washed over their feet.

"Yuna...Tidus!" A yell from the path interupted the moment, and they looked to see Wakka leaning over, catching his breath.

"What is it?" Tidus asked, slightly annoyed at the intrusion.

"It's...Rikku...She's in pain...Early labor...Lulu sent me...to find you guys!"

"Oh no..." Yuna whimpered, rushing past Tidus and Wakka, towards the village.

The two men exchanged looks and took off for the path, following a now distant Yuna.

----------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the hut, Yuna could hear screams. She hurried inside, but saw no one. Another scream erupted from the bedroom, and Yuna cringed.

"It's alright dear. Just try to relax. You need to keep breathing...Yes, I know it hurts dear, but it'll all be over soon..." came the muffled voice of the healer.

Yuna ran for the bedroom door, but crashed into Lulu as she was exiting. 

"Lulu! What's going on? Is Rikku ok?"

"Yuna, just calm down. She's gone into early labor. The healer said it was sometimes normal for twins to come early."

"But she's only seven months along! Will the babies be ok?"

Lulu looked worried as she glanced back at the curtained door. "I...I don't know. I've helped in birthing's before, but I've never dealt with twins. We'll just have to trust that the healer can help her through this..."

Another deafening scream was heard and Lulu flinched. Yuna had never seen the mage so nervous. Or so pale.

"Oh Gods, it hurts!" Rikku screamed, biting down on her lip, nearly drawing blood.

"Breathe Rikku...breathe!"

"I can't! I...just...can't! I'm so tired..."

"I know, I know...but you have to try!"

The door flap was pulled back and Yuna and Lulu stepped inside, trying to make themselves as small as possible in the cramped room. Yuna wordlessly reached for Lulu's hand, squeezing it tightly.

They watched helplessly as their friend screamed in agonizing pain. Yuna wished she could do something for her, wished she could take the pain away and make it all better. But she only stood there, knowing it was hopeless.

It was almost like a dream, she recalled later. The way Rikku looked ragged and pale; the healer sweating and looking panicked. And there was so much blood...

It all seemed so unreal. Time stood still in places, and then couldn't seem to slow down in others. It was all a jumble.

_"...loosing too much blood..."_

"...it hurts..."

"...not going to make it..."

"...no!..."

"...why?..."

Yuna's world spun. She grabbed her head and shook it, trying to rid herself of all that she had seen and heard. Tried to rid her mind of the images of the blood, and the screaming, and the lifeless look in Rikku's eyes. Tried to rid herself of the fact that she was gone, and that there would be no children with Rikku's golden hair or emerald eyes.

Yuna screamed, the images haunting her. Lulu yelled into her ear, but she heard nothing. Everything was wrong. This was wrong. It wasn't supposed to end like this...

And then she passed out.

----------------------------------------------

_Darkness. All around. She could still hear voices. They seemed so familiar. But they were fading away fast, and suddenly, everything was silent._

Rikku felt alone and scared in this plane of nothingness. And it was bitterly cold. Standing, she wrapped her arms around her, trying to control her shivering.

"Hello..." she called out, her voice echoing. No one answered. Panicked, she began to run. After what seemed like an eternity, she slowed down, her body tired and her breath, ragged.

But just ahead, she saw a light. It was only the size of a pinprick, but it was light, nonetheless. Feeling her strength renewed, she ran towards it, reaching out.

The light barely grew in size before it slammed into her, blinding her, but at the same time, warming her body. A shadow passed by the light, and she shielded her eyes, trying to make out what the object was...

"Rikku..." it said, coming closer.

"W-who's there?"

It moved within inches of her, and the light dimmed, revealing a large field. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, adjusting to her new surrounding. And gasped.

"I-it's you." she whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Yes...I"ve been waiting."

**End Part 4**

----------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**  
_-one month later-_

She traveled up the steps slowly, her footfalls barely making a sound. Near the entrance she hesitated, torn between wanting to go in...and wanting to run away, screaming.

It was now or never. Holding her breath, she entered, bi-colored eyes taking in the beautiful clouds. She'd been here several times, visiting her parents, but today she had someone else in mind. Stepping near the edge, she recalled the memory of her cousin.

Rikku's image appeared immediately, but Yuna gasped as another image appeared beside her. It was the legendary guardian himself, Sir Auron. They each held a bundle. Realization dawned on her. Auron was the father of Rikku's children...Their children.

Tears began to flow freely from her eyes, and she bowed to the couple, smiling. It was a beautiful sight, seeing them happy and together, as they once were. As they would be forever. 

Satisfied, Yuna nodded her respects before turning to leave. Auron put his arm around Rikku and they smiled at one another, their images fading into eternity.

**The End**


End file.
